User talk:Djinnamon300
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Djinnamon300! Thanks for your edit to the File:Layla mc.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 05:55, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Okay, hello, my name is Aha, but you can call me Noire, Darkrai, Lastation, or Kurumi, take your pick and run with it. I've deleted your Layla Mclane article and delivering this message here before anothing admin does it and my effort is wasted. Our articles have a certain formatting to go by; organization is key to avoid making an article look like...well the one you made. For starters, you need an infobox. The best available one is this one right here. Additionally, articles need to be entirely empty before creating them; you fill in this emptiness with the infobox, as well as section headers. My advice is starting an article in the Source Editor (you can find this in the taskbar of the Visual Editor where the symbol for three black lines is shown. A dropdown menu will appear when clicked; select Visual Editor); this makes coding far easier, when you need to copy and paste the code for the infobox. Sections are created with two of "=" those for headers, "=" three for subheaders, and so on. Sections for articles are Appearance, Personality, History, Equipment (optional) Magic & Abilities, and Trivia (optional). Lastly, recolours of canon characters are not allowed.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 06:11, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Djinn, I gave you multiple warnings, a paragraph of advice, a link to the actual infobox to use. And you merely keep bringing the article back after I delete it, time after time. As such, you've been banned for a week. Another offence will net you larger punishment, so take this week to study up on the wiki's formatting, how we do articles, etc. Look at the exceptional articles we have on the wiki, articles done by the admins like Zico or Ash. Observation is one of the easiest ways to learn new skills. I'll see you in a week.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 03:37, December 5, 2014 (UTC)